Rodionoff Script
Written by - Hans Rodionoff With nods to Janice Fischer & James Jeremias Speculation Oh wow... this is the movie that came out of the efforts to make two other, very different movies. Hans Rodionoff originally wrote a script about surfing werewolves titled The Tribe which was turned down by Warner Bros for its resemblance to The Lost Boys. The studio executives changed their mind when they filming on both Devil May Cry and Return of the Frogs fell apart, then persuaded Rodionoff to alter the script into this sequel, including changing the werewolves into vampires. Here Be Notes *Shane and the Tribe attack and kill David Von Etten, who says he comes from Santa Carla and he is also a vampire *The town name is "Trinidad" *Aunt Jillian rents the Emersons (how are they related exactly?) a loft, not a shack. *Evan invites Nicole to a party and offers to get her a fake ID since she's 17. *Nicole and Jillian watch the Goonies while Chris sits outside *Shane and the Tribe talk to Chris *There is no 'you broke my hip' back story linking Chris to the Tribe *Shane invites both Chris and Nicole to a 'surf sacrifice' *Chris watches Nicole sleep *Edgar's House is actually a house, not a trailer, though a soft breeze will blow it down it's that bad *insert opening pages from the comics; Edgar has Chris touch crosses, and squirts him with a bottle of water *Edgar and Chris actually talk in the first time they go to Edgar's *They talk while Edgar works on a board *He actually introduces himself as "Eddy" and is so named in the script.... every line he speaks *They go not because Chris is looking for a job, but he wants to buy a board *which are all custom made by Edgar on case by case *Edgar has a closet full of broken surf boards from the Tribes victims *at the party, 2 guys spill beer on Nicole, that's why she and Shane go up stairs *Chris and Lisa do it on the beach, not in a shower *Lisa Nearly bites Chris *vampires have "yellow eyes" and "rows" of fangs *While Nicole is puking in the car they crash into a tree and she sits up fine *Lisa shows up and gives them a ride back to the loft *Lisa tells Chris that Nicole is turning, then tries to eat him *Edgar stakes her *Edgar checks Nicole over, sees that she is turning, almost stakes her but changes his mind saying he'll probably regret it but he knows what it's like to have family turn and he tells Chris to keep her out of the sunlight *Edgar spends the night at the loft with Chris explaining to him about vampires *People stop sleeping at this point as both Chris and Edgar go to the Von Etten House only to find dummy coffins set up *Nicole tries to eat Jillian while she's playing poker with 2 nuns, a priest, a cop and two other people *She then calls Evan and they start on each other until he sees she had no reflection *Shane eats Evan after Chris shows up *Supermarket Phil is a vampire hunter? *Nicole takes off to the Abandoned Power Plant *Chris tries to get the cops involved *Lets fuck with the cops while ridding 20lb steel skateboards at 90mph *Chris goes Day time surfing *Chris goes Night surfing with the Tribe *Shane kills a shark and Chris drinks blood *Chris kills Jon *Edgar packs both his katana and Plastique Explosives in addition to water balloons and stakes (No Bubble-Gun) *"vampire rage" *Edgar stakes Shane while Nicole cuts his head off The End The Scripts Here's is a PDF copy of the producers script: http://www.mediafire.com/?dn5z7joc692kb9d More Reading You can find it's dedicated Plot page: 2008 The Tribe, Cast List, and The Places List Category:Script Category:Script Notes Category:Plot Fodder Category:Plot Category:Canon Category:The Tribe